1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft including a watercraft body including a hull forming a bottom portion of the watercraft body, and a deck covering the hull from above, where an engine is disposed in the watercraft body, and a saddle-type seat is disposed on the deck above the engine.
2. Background Art
Personal watercraft, of the type generally referred to as “Jet skis” are known and commercially available. Japanese Laid-open Patent No. 2004-114949, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,052, describes a known personal watercraft in which a battery storage tray and a magnet box, for storing an electromagnetic starter switch therein, are arranged side-by-side behind the engine in the watercraft body.
However, if the battery and the magnetic starter switch are arranged according to the teaching of U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,052 mentioned above, it becomes difficult to effectively lower the center of gravity of the watercraft-bottom. In addition, since the battery storage tray and the magnet box in this reference are separately arranged side-by-side, as noted, a power cable, extending from the magnetic starter switch to a starter motor on the engine, is relatively long.